


Yuri’s Soothing Breastmilk

by FoxFireman



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Ejaculate, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFireman/pseuds/FoxFireman
Summary: You decide to play some video games while waiting for Yuri to come over to your house to work on your school festival project together. However, a video game you have been stuck on for a while once again causes you to fly into a rage, which Yuri ends up witnessing. But luckily for you, she has a… somewhat unusual way of helping you calm down.
Relationships: Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Yuri’s Soothing Breastmilk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
> NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.  
> ANOTHER NOTE: Man, I haven’t written a fanfiction in almost a year now. But I’m still a huge DDLC fan, so I finally got around to writing another one. Enjoy!

You slowly wake up in your bed to see sunlight shining through your bedroom window. You reach for your phone & turn on the screen, then smile when you notice the date. Today is Sunday, the day you & Yuri planned to work on your project together for the Literature Club’s event at the school festival. You & Yuri exchanged phone numbers on Friday after the club meeting, & planned to meet at your house on Sunday. You sit up in bed, grinning from ear to ear.

The thought of Yuri coming over to your house today fills you with excitement. You haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since you first joined the Literature Club, & you’ve been spending plenty of time with her during most club meetings. You’ve really taken a liking to her & have had feelings for her for quite some time since meeting her, & admire everything about her: her purple hair, her purple eyes, her elegance, her writing, her interest in knives, her kindness, her cute laugh, the way she gets all shy when you’re nice to her… everything about her just warms your heart. The two of you have gotten pretty close over time.

Another thing about her that has caught your attention before is Yuri’s “posture”. You’ve caught yourself looking at Yuri’s “posture” several times before. But hey, you’re a young man, so it’s natural, right? You don’t know if it’s just your imagination, but one thing you’ve seemed to have also noticed is that for this entire past week, Yuri’s already large chest has looked even larger than usual.

Feeling yourself about to start drooling thinking about Yuri’s breasts again, you shake your head to snap yourself out of it, then look at the time on your phone. It’s 8:39am, & Yuri texted you the night before saying she would be at your house at 11:30am. You get out of bed & head to the bathroom to get ready for when Yuri comes over. As you’re getting ready, you start to think about how your day is going to go with Yuri. Maybe you’ll finish your project in time to have some free time with her. Despite all the time you’ve spent with her, this is the first time the two of you will be spending time together outside of school.

…

You check your phone again after finishing breakfast; the time reads 9:47am. You also see that Yuri texted you a minute ago, saying she’s looking forward to coming over today, & will still be there by 11:30am. She even sticks a purple heart emoji at the end of her text, which makes you smile. As you & Yuri have gotten closer, she doesn’t act quite as shy with you, so despite always using formal writing & grammar in text messages, she has opened up enough to you to also start using emojis occasionally. This time took you a bit by surprise, though; Yuri has never used a heart emoji before. You text her back to let her know you’re also looking forward to her company.

You stand up from the kitchen table & put your plate & glass into the sink, then go to the couch in the living room to sit down, then start thinking of something to do while you wait for Yuri to arrive. Suddenly, your Xbox 360, hooked up to the TV in the living room, catches your eye. “Hmm… do I really dare try again?” you say to yourself out loud.

You’ve been playing Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker on your Xbox 360 for the last couple months, but you’re stuck on the boss battle against Peace Walker. No matter how hard you try, Peace Walker either kills you or launches its nuke, failing the mission & erasing the 10-25 minutes you spend each attempt trying to beat it. Luckily you live alone, because despite your usual easygoing personality, that boss battle has caused you to lose your temper several times over the last while because of how many times you’ve failed it. Sayori, who lives right next door, even came over the last time you were raging. While hearing your rage, she thought you were being attacked by somebody breaking into your house, so she grabbed a kitchen knife & rushed over to your house to save you, only to find that the commotion was just you shouting & hitting things in anger. You embarrassingly explained the situation to Sayori, then never touched the game again for a few weeks. But now you’re starting to wonder if you should give it another go.

“Well, if I start getting mad, I’ll just stop playing. I don’t want to get myself into a bad mood for when Yuri comes over, after all,” you say to yourself. You get the disc out of its case & put it into your Xbox 360, then sit down on the couch & get ready to play.

…

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! SON OF A…! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” After attempting to beat Peace Walker for the seventh time in a row, Peace Walker again launches its nuke, failing the mission. You started to get angry after losing the battle a few times, but you couldn’t stop yourself from trying again over & over, & now you’ve once again flown into a rage. You’re yelling out in anger, flailing your arms around wildly, & kicking your couch as you pace around your living room. No matter how many times you try, you can’t beat Peace Walker. You sit down on your couch & put your face into your hands. Great, now you’re all fired up for when Yuri comes over. Well, seeing as you’re already worked up, you figure you might as well try one last time before Yuri gets to your place.

You pick up your controller & start up the mission again. After playing it for almost five minutes, you hear your doorbell ring, so you pause the game, then go to answer the door. You open the door to see Yuri standing on your front step, holding some supplies for your festival project.

“Hello, Y/N!” she says happily.

“Hey, Yuri. I’m glad you made it,” you reply. You’re trying to sound happy to see Yuri, which you are, you’re just still a bit riled up from earlier.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Yuri seems to have picked up on your bad mood almost instantly.

“Um… yeah, I’m alright,” you say. “Anyways, please, come on in.”

You allow Yuri to enter your house. She takes off her shoes, sets down her stuff on your kitchen table, then takes a look around.

“Y-you have a lovely home, Y/N,” Yuri says. She then looks over at your TV screen. “Oh, I see you were playing video games.”

“Yeah…” You feel a little awkward now. Yuri is always so sophisticated & into literature, so you never brought up the topic of video games with her. You always avoided the subject because you don’t want Yuri to think of you for as some stereotypical nerdy gamer or something. But now she obviously knows. However, she doesn’t seem to mind at all, which makes you feel a little more at ease. You just don’t want to seem like a loser or anything in front of her.

“I-is that why you’re upset?” Yuri asks. She puts her hand on your shoulder & gives you a sympathetic look.

You’re taken a bit by surprise; Yuri has never done something like this before. You relax your shoulders a bit, feeling kind of glad Yuri is showing concern for you. You two have grown a lot closer to each other since you first joined the Literature Club, so you decide to be open & admit to Yuri why you’re upset. “Oh, um… y-yeah, that is why. I’ve been playing this one game for a while now, & I can’t get past this one level. I’ve tried so many times, & it just gets to me sometimes.”

“Ah, yes, Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, right?” Yuri says.

Wait a minute, how does Yuri know this game? Does she play video games too?

“Yeah, that’s the one. How do you know this game?” you reply.

“U-um… w-would you like to finish your game before we start working on the festival project together?” Yuri doesn’t answer your question. She just blushes & averts her gaze.

You pause for a moment. You don’t want to fly into a rage again, especially in front of Yuri. However, you’ve already started playing again, so you don’t want to just shut it off now since Yuri seems to know this game, & you want to see if she will show any interest in it. “Hmm… you know what? Sure, I guess I can give it one more go since I already started.”

“Alright!” Yuri seems strangely happy about your decision. “D-do you mind if I watch?”

“I don’t mind at all,” you reply. You sit down on your couch again, then Yuri timidly comes over & sits right next to you, making both of you blush slightly. It feels quite nice to have Yuri sitting so close to you like this. You pick up your controller again.

“Alright, Y/N. Whatever you do, don’t blow a gasket again. Not while Yuri is here,” you mumble silently to yourself. You unpause the game & begin to play again.

…

Peace Walker has killed you yet again with its “leg drive motor charging” attack. You stare at the game over screen on your TV, holding your controller in a death grip as your eye twitches.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Despite your best efforts to control your temper in front of Yuri, you lose control & begin yelling again, throwing your controller down at the couch as hard as you can & standing up.

“Y/N, p-please, calm down!” Yuri’s startled voice is almost unheard by you due to your anger.

You begin pacing back & forth by your coffee table with your hands grabbing your hair. “Why…? Why…? WHY?!” You kick the cabinet your TV is sitting on. “Why does that battle have to be so hard…? AAAH!”

“Y/N…” you hear Yuri’s voice behind you again, which causes you to come to your senses.

You freeze at the realization that Yuri had just witnessed one of your rages. You feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment after losing your cool in front of her like that, then slowly turn around to face her. “Yuri, I’m sorry… I just…”

As you look at Yuri, your eyes suddenly go wide. Yuri is standing in front of the couch, & she’s now completely topless. You notice her sweater, shirt, & purple lace bra all neatly folded on your coffee table. Your eyes drift back over to Yuri, then down to her chest. She’s smiling timidly at you & blushing, but she isn’t making any attempt to hide her breasts; she just holds her hands behind her back. You’ve always fantasized about what Yuri’s bare breasts looked like, but seeing them now, they look absolutely delicious, soft, round, plump, better than you could have ever imagined. Even without anything covering them, they look unusually large, larger than they normally looked in the past. The sight of her enormous naked breasts makes you instantly forget about your anger & causes your heartrate to skyrocket, which Yuri seems to notice, because she waves one of her hands to get your attention.

“Uh, Yuri…? W-what are you doing?” you ask, dumbfounded.

Yuri raises her index finger. “Sssh, it’s okay, Y/N. I-I want to help you.” She begins to walk towards you with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

“Help me? With wh…” Before you can finish your sentence, Yuri stops in front of you & places her finger over your lips.

“J-just trust me, Y/N, okay?” she says.

“Uh…” You don’t know what to say in this situation. This pretty much came out of nowhere.

Yuri slowly lifts her arm, then gently lays her hand on your shoulder at the base of your neck.

You suddenly get really dizzy, & your vision starts to go blurry. “Y-Yuri, w-what’s happening to… to m-me…?” you begin to feel really drowsy, & you suddenly black out.

…

You wake up instantly & quickly regain your eyesight. It feels like pretty much no time has passed after blacking out. You try to turn your head to look at your surroundings, but you notice that your neck muscles feel very weak & sluggish; you can barely move your head. You try moving your arms & legs, but just like your neck, they feel lazy & sluggish as well. You then feel something lift your head slightly.

“W-what’s going on…?” You look around slightly with your eyes, then realize what is happening: Yuri is sitting on your couch, still topless, cradling you in her arms as you lie across her lap. You look down at yourself & notice that you’re completely naked. Embarrassed, you try to cover your genitals, but you aren’t able to move your arms.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s okay. Just relax,” Yuri says soothingly, causing you to look back up at her.

Noticing Yuri’s large, plump breasts & her perky nipples only a few inches from your face, a massive surge of blood immediately rushes to your penis, giving you the hardest erection you’ve ever had since the time you accidentally walked in on Sayori’s grandma as she was getting out of the shower. Your face goes completely red as soon as you see Yuri take notice.

“Oh, Y/N, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Yuri says sympathetically.

“Yuri, what is this? What’s happening?” you ask, completely puzzled.

“You got really angry at your game &… I-I want to help you calm down.” Yuri’s eyes close halfway, & she smirks at you, her cheeks now turning red as well.

“Help me calm down? What…?” As you start to speak, Yuri suddenly reaches down & gently cups your testicles with her hand. “Y-Yuri?!”

“It’s okay, Y/N, just relax,” Yuri says.

“Wait a minute…” you say. Yuri begins lightly rubbing your testicles with her thumb. You aren’t able to do anything due to your inexplicable muscle weakness, so you simply lie in Yuri’s lap as she continues to massage your testicles. Your sexual arousal skyrockets even more, & you inadvertently begin panting slightly.

“Oh, does that feel good?” Yuri asks in a soothing tone. “Well, how about this?” She moves her hand up to your penis & begins gently rubbing the head with her thumb & index finger. Your head sinks back into Yuri’s other arm cradling your head, & you close your eyes.

“Yuri… what are you…?” you start to ask.

“Sssh… I’m going to help you feel better, Y/N. I don’t want you to be upset anymore. Don’t fight it,” Yuri says.

Before you can say anything, you feel Yuri’s arm begin to lift your head. Your face now slowly moves towards one of her breasts. You can’t believe what is happening right now. You’re so shocked by all of this, you can’t even react in any way. You’re also insanely aroused by Yuri’s enormous chesticles inching closer & closer to your face, & her rubbing the head of your penis. You can’t even really think clearly for the most part because of how good it all feels. Any feelings of awkwardness & embarrassment you had are now gone, & all you can focus on now is the fact that one of Yuri’s beautiful breasts is about to be right in your face.

“Open up, Y/N. Open,” Yuri says.

“Wha…?” Yuri pulls your face onto her breast as soon as you open your mouth slightly, & you feel her rubbery nipple enter your mouth. By instinct, you close your lips around it, & your head begins spinning as you try to process this situation.

“Suck,” Yuri orders.

Without even commanding yourself to do so, or at least that’s what it seems like, you begin suckling Yuri’s nipple. You begin to enjoy this feeling, but after only a couple seconds, you unexpectedly feel a warm, creamy liquid wash over your tongue & fill your mouth. Shocked, you manage to recoil your head back just enough to pull away from Yuri’s nipple. She stops rubbing the head of your penis as you do this.

“What the heck? What was that, Yuri?” you ask.

“Ahaha! My milk, silly!” Yuri smiles & giggles at your question.

Your eyes go wide in shock. “Y-your milk…? You’re lactating, Yuri?” You start to wonder if Yuri is pregnant, but you can’t remember her having any indication of pregnancy lately.

Ignoring your question, Yuri simply pulls your head back to her breast as you put your lips around her nipple again. You begin to suck, & you feel Yuri’s warm breastmilk enter your mouth once again. Her milk tastes surprisingly good; it has a fairly weak taste, but it tastes a bit like regular cow’s milk you buy at the store, along with a slight sweet taste of cream. You feel Yuri’s milk run down your throat as you continue to suck her nipple, giving you a soothing sensation throughout your body. Despite this, you begin to feel lightheaded because of how sexually aroused you are. Yuri suddenly curls her fingers around the shaft of your penis & begins lightly rubbing it, giving you a light handjob. You begin to feel a twitching sensation in your pelvis due to your extreme arousal. With the combination of the feeling of Yuri’s perky nipple in your mouth, the taste of her breastmilk as you swallow it by the mouthful, & her hand rubbing your almost painfully hard erection, you feel like you’re in heaven right now.

“That’s it, Y/N. Drink up. Drink every last drop,” Yuri says to you. She begins to quicken her pace rubbing your penis, & begins running the tip of her finger over your frenulum every now & then, making your penis spasm each time she does it.

Despite your body still feeling weak & sluggish, you managed to lift up one of your arms slightly. You slowly reach over & place your hand on Yuri’s other breast & begin to fondle & play with it as she continues to feed you with her other breast. You feel her erect nipple in the palm of your hand as you lightly squeeze & move her breast around like playdough. It feels nice & soft.

“I can tell you’re enjoying this, Y/N,” Yuri says with a grin on her face. You simply nod in response while continuing to drink Yuri’s breastmilk.

Yuri moves her grip on your penis higher up, just below the head, & begins to masturbate you faster while running her thumb across the opening to your urethra. The head of your penis is really sensitive now due to the stimulation of Yuri’s handjob, so precum starts to ooze out of your penis & wets her thumb. Your arousal now getting even more intense. You begin sucking Yuri’s nipple faster, starting to get overexcited. Your heart feels like it’s pounding a thousand times per second.

“Ahaha!” Yuri giggles as she feels you sucking faster.

She adjusts her grip around your penis even higher up, two of her fingers now wrapped around the head of your penis. Your legs, while still somewhat weak, begin inadvertently squirming at the pleasureful feeling of Yuri’s fingers rubbing your sensitive glans. You start to notice your body’s strength starting to come back, but you’re far too captivated by Yuri’s milk & the amazing handjob she’s giving you to try to stop this.

Yuri tilts her head back for a moment. “Ah… t-this feels really nice, Y/N. My breasts have so much milk in them, they’ve almost gotten swollen. This really helps me feel better.”

You begin to feel your orgasm starting to build up, & it feels like it’s going to be a big one. You wouldn’t be surprised if you cum so hard, the force of your semen shooting out blows the roof right off your house. You start breathing really heavily through your nose as you start to suck Yuri’s tit has fast as possible, barely managing to keep up with swallowing the milk in your mouth. You move your hand off Yuri’s other breast & place both of your hands on your chest, tightly clenching them into fists.

“Oooh, Y/N, are you close to…? Ehehe,” Yuri begins masturbating you much faster now.

You start to thrust your hips as you squirm your legs faster, on the verge of cumming. “Mmm…! Mmm…!” You start to loudly let out muffled moans into the soft pillow of fat of Yuri’s breast as you prepare yourself to have the biggest orgasm of your life.

“Yes, that’s it, Y/N!” Yuri exclaims.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMHHH!” You shut your eyes tight & moan really loudly into Yuri’s breast as your entire body goes tense. Your penis begins having strong muscle contractions as you reach your breaking point & orgasm. Thick gobs of semen fly out of your penis like an erupting volcano, splattering all over Yuri’s chest & neck. More semen flies right over your shoulder & splashes down onto the couch cushion behind you, as well as onto your chest & stomach. “Mmm…! Mmm…” After a full 20 seconds of hard ejaculating, your orgasm finally dies down, & you take deep breaths through your nose, your mouth still attached to Yuri’s nipple. Yuri stops masturbating you & rests her hand on your lap. After taking a few seconds to relax, you begin feeding from Yuri’s breast again. Only a few seconds later, you start to feel a lot less milk coming out. It seems you have completely emptied Yuri’s breast of its milk supply, so you slowly pull your head back & rest it in Yuri’s arm again. Breathing slowly to finish catching your breath, you lie your head back & close your eyes halfway & relax.

“So… d-do you feel better now, Y/N?” Yuri asks, her usual timid demeanor returning.

“Haaah… yeah. I feel really good right now,” you reply. Yuri’s breast must have had a hundred gallons of milk in it, because your belly feels really full now from all the milk you drank.

“Wow, you completely sucked my boob dry, Y/N. Ehehe…” Yuri blushes while looking down at you relaxing in her arms.

Yuri saying that causes you to process what just happened. “Y-Yuri…”

Yuri grabs some tissues from a box on your coffee table & starts to wipe up all of your cum off you & herself, & the couch cushion behind you. “You should be able to stand up now, Y/N,” she says.

You slowly move your arms & legs to test them; it seems your body has returned to normal function now, so you stand up. You’re completely speechless; you have no idea what to say to Yuri right now. She stands up as well & puts her bra back on as you dress yourself as well. All of a sudden, you hear your doorbell ring. Yuri wordlessly heads over to it to answer it.

“Wait, Yuri! You didn’t put your shirt back on yet,” you say.

“That’s okay, Y/N. It’s just Sayori,” Yuri replies. She opens your front door to reveal a smiling Sayori standing there.

Wait a minute, how did Yuri know it’s Sayori who rang your doorbell?

“Hello, Yuri!” Sayori says cheerfully. She doesn’t even seem to acknowledge Yuri wearing nothing from the waist up except her bra. She looks past Yuri & sees you standing awkwardly in the living room. “Hi to you too, Y/N!”

“Hello, Sayori,” Yuri replies. Sayori enters your house as Yuri shuts the door.

“So, how did it go?” Sayori asks Yuri.

Your eyes go wide. Sayori knows Yuri came here to work on your school festival project together, but even she must know you wouldn’t have finished by now. “Uh… Sayori, what do you mean by that?” you interject.

“With Yuri breastfeeding you, silly!” Sayori says with a cheerful smile on her face.

“It went rather well, actually. Y/N said he feels quite well now,” Yuri says.

“What?! S-Sayori… h-how do you know about…?” you stammer. You don’t understand why Sayori knows about Yuri breastfeeding you. Both of the girls walk over to you.

“U-um, Y/N, there’s something I should admit to you. Sayori & I both planned this,” Yuri says.

You feel your entire body heat up, & you start sweating nervously. “You two… planned this?” You don’t know what to say at this point. “W-why?”

“Well… the thing is, Y/N, Sayori told me before about you getting really angry at Peace Walker before. She even told me about when she came over because she thought a home invasion was happening here when you were shouting & hitting things in anger a few weeks ago,” Yuri explains. “She talked to me about how she has been worried about you getting angry at that game lately. I was worried as well once she told me. Anyway, in one of my novels I read a little while back, I remember a scene with a mother breastfeeding her baby to calm her down while she was crying. After remembering that, I thought about you, & I thought breastfeeding might be a good way to help you calm down, so I brought up the idea with Sayori, & she liked it. I started doing some research on the effects of breastmilk & breastfeeding, & I came across some information online about a drug called domperidone, which induces lactation. Sayori & I figured you would choose to work with me for the school festival project, so we planned for me to breastfeed you to help you calm down from your anger at your game.”

“W-what the heck…?” you say in disbelief.

“Yuri went to the drugstore a couple weeks ago & got some dom… domper… whatever it’s called, & she started lactating after she started taking it. That way, she would be able to breastfeed you when she came over,” Sayori adds.

Well, that explains why Yuri’s breasts seemed larger than usual for the last week; she has been taking drugs to produce breastmilk. You try to speak, but no words come out of your mouth. You can’t believe Sayori & Yuri could have came up with such a plan. They actually thought to have Yuri breastfeed you just to help you get over being mad at a video game.

“Well, Monika & Natsuki know about this as well, actually. We discussed it with them a couple days ago at lunch, & they both thought it was a good idea as well, so we decided to go through with it,” Yuri says.

A huge wave of embarrassment washes over you. The entire Literature Club knows? You’ll have to go to the Literature Club every day from now on knowing the girls all know about you suckling Yuri’s nipple & drinking milk from her?

“D-don’t be embarrassed, Y/N. There’s nothing to feel embarrassed about,” Yuri says to reassure you. “I just wanted to help you feel better. I was worried about you, & so was Sayori.”

“W-well… I do feel a lot better now.” Now that you think about it, you actually do feel a lot better. The thought of not being able to beat Peace Walker really doesn’t bother you anymore.

Yuri walks right up to you & suddenly pulls you into a hug. “I’m really glad you’re going to be okay now.” She closes her eyes, resting her chin on your shoulder.

You hug her in return, now feeling rather warm. Despite what an odd solution Sayori & Yuri came up with, you actually feel quite touched that these girls both care about you so much that they were willing to do all this just to help you feel better. While hugging Yuri, you remember that she has nothing covering her upper body except for her bra, but it doesn’t cause you to get aroused right now. You just feel too warm & loved to care about that right now. Also, Yuri’s handjob emptied your balls so much, you probably won’t be able to feel horny again for at least a week. The two of you let go of each other, then just stare into each other’s eyes. You feel closer to Yuri now than ever before, like this experience has helped you bond in a special way.

“Awww, you two are so cute together!” Sayori says. You & Yuri both chuckle.

“Ah, yeah…” you say, slightly flustered.

“By the way, it’s about time for lunch. How about we have something to eat? I’m getting hungry,” Sayori says.

“Let me guess, Sayori, you didn’t eat lunch yet, right? You just wanted to come here to eat my food?” you say teasingly.

“No, I actually ate right before I came over, but… I’m still hungry. Ehehe…” Sayori replies, making both you & Yuri smile & shake your heads. Of course she’s still hungry. She’s Sayori, after all.

“Well then, how about I make us all some lunch? Is that alright with you, Y/N?” Yuri asks.

“Of course, Yuri! But…” You put your hand on your stomach. “I’m not hungry myself. You just fed me lunch, after all.”


End file.
